creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Achnatohn
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:BERTHA.png page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 02:29, January 15, 2012 Sloshedtrain 03:07, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I really enjoyed reading "Dating Game". That part where he watched the last video really sent chills down my spine. Great work, keep it up! William Jarael Smith 02:29, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 19:16, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Nope, Patient 000013 is no spin off, it's just a fragmented, told out of order story. If it seems to be a spin off of another story, I know nothing of the other story. Mrkillerjohnny (talk) 17:14, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 21:16, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 20:50, February 21, 2013 (UTC) SP wiki Your pasta, Jeff Is Back, has also been added to Spinpasta Wiki. Hope you're okay with that! [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 20:52, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Your work in a free creepypasta anthology? I am a huge fan of your work, especially your story "Dating Game", which is how I came across your stories. I am planning a free creepypasta collection which has gathered a fair bit of support on Reddit (http://www.reddit.com/r/NoSleepOOC/comments/1q47qm/a_creepypasta_collection_on_the_amazon_kindle/), and I haver already gained permission from SlimeBeast and Anton Scheller to use their stories. I was wondering if you would allow me to include your story "Dating Game" in it. Of course, you would be fully credited as the author, and would be notified first when the book is out. Even if you decide you don't want to, which I would perfectly understand being an amateur writer myself, please could you at least let me know whenever you read this? 3go3 (talk) 17:20, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Is The JTK Thing Just A Story